Almost Lover
by SunshineDaisies816
Summary: She layed in bed, staring, but not seeing. No. Never seeing. Only remembering. BxE


_**Disclaimer:**** Bella and Edward belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer. The song, Almost Lover, belongs to A Fine Frenzy. I got the idea for this from a feed on Stephenie Meyers imdb page. But the story itself is mine. Mucho love!**_

_**A/N:**** I swear I listened to this song a million times trying to figure out exactly what direction I wanted to take this story. Yet I still have no clue. Lol. I know I'm not an amazing writer, but I hope this is ok. Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**Almost Lover**_

_Your fingertips across my skin  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind in my chase  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
__Clever trick_

She layed in bed, staring, but not seeing. No. Never seeing. Only remembering. His face, his lips, his laughter. They all haunted her. Making her more of a shadow than an actual girl.

_I never wanna see you unhappy  
__I thought you want the same for me  
__Goodbye my almost lover  
__Goodbye my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
__So long my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

He would never know that he was slowly killing her. That she had given up. That she had no will to live. If only she could see him again, it might sustain her for a while longer. But as she faded she knew her memory of him would fade. That was all that scared her. Forgetting him. Losing him. Because losing him would be completely losing herself. And she had lost him. He had left her.

_We walked along a crowded street  
__You took my hand and danced with me  
__In the shade  
__And when you left you kissed my lips  
__You told me you'd never forget these images  
__No_

She didn't think she would be this way over one simple guy. But he wasn't a simple guy. He was a complex vampire. A complex, gorgeous, vampire that she was very much in love with. She couldn't let go. She simply couldn't. Because he was her everything. He always would be. No matter what anyone else did. And she wanted it that way. She didn't want to give him up.

_I never wanna see you unhappy  
__I thought you want the same for me  
__Goodbye my almost lover  
__Goodbye my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
__So long my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

She knew she was hurting people who loved her. Her parents, her friends. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't care. All she saw day and night was his face. All she heard was his voice. All she smelled was his sweet smell. Her senses tingled with the memory of him.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
__I cannot try the streets at night  
__I cannot wake up in the morning  
__Without you on my mind  
__So you're gone and I'm haunted  
__And I bet you are just fine  
__I'll make it there  
__Easy to walk right in and out of my life_

No matter where she went. No matter who she was with. No matter what she was doing. All she thought of was him. She was trapped. Haunted. Caged. All by his memory. The slight chance that he could come back. But she knew he wouldn't. She knew she would be forced to pine forever. Trapped. Tortured. Just the way she was now.

_Goodbye my almost lover  
__Goodbye my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let my be?  
__So long my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

She had forgiven him. She understood. But she couldn't move on. She just couldn't say goodbye...

_Almost lovers always do_

_**A/N: So? What did you think? Personally I think it's just ok. But you give me your true opinion. If it's just 'I hate it' don't bother though. I would prefer constructive criticism like 'It was hard to follow' or something. Anyways, review! Love ya! Oh yeah, I know it's super short. But I didn't want it long. I just wanted a short sweet little diddy about how I think Bella felt when Edward left. How desolate she seemed. Thanks! BTW, I used to be UnderworldBabe but now I'm SunshineDaisies816. Thanks! (Again)**_


End file.
